Amor fraternal
by riatha
Summary: Reid lo sabe. Sabe lo suyo con Prentiss. Y a JJ no le hace ninguna gracia. JJ/Prentiss. Femslash. Del drabbleathon de la comunidad de LJ bau esp.


Reid mira a JJ con una de esas miradas que parece decir: _En realidad…_ es decir, con una de esas miradas de _sé algo que tú no sabes porque soy un puto genio y tú no._

Y vale, puede que Reid jamás lo vaya a expresar así, pero a JJ esa clase de mirada le parece igual de irritante que si lo dijera.

-¿Qué?

JJ lleva toda la tarde con la mirada de Reid sobre su espalda y empieza a sentirse ligeramente molesta. Ligeramente en plan o dejas de mirarme o te juro que no respondo.

-Nada.

Y sonaría casi creíble si no lo hubiera dicho tan rápido y casi atragantándose con sus propias palabras.

-¿Qué?

Lo dice casi exasperada.

-Yo… nada.

Y es sólo un parpadeo, pero Reid desvía la vista hacia Prentiss y JJ entiende de repente qué es lo que le pasa a Reid. Como un fogonazo. _Lo sabe._

Creían que habían sido discretas; es decir, nada de tocarse en el trabajo, nada de mirarse, nada de entrar juntas al baño, nada de roces casuales bajo la mesa, nada de traer café para la otra, nada, nada, nada.

_Y quizás es eso lo que lleva a Reid a imaginar que detrás de nada al final hay un todo._

Siempre ha sido un chico listo.

Y JJ no duda para nada de lo listo que es, y no, no quiere saber hasta donde alcanza su inteligencia, gracias, pero necesita confirmarlo. Como parte del método científico, únicamente.

-¿Lo sabes?

-¿Qué es lo que sé?

Y parece que Reid lo encuentra divertido, eso de por una vez ser él que tome el pelo a los demás, lo de no ser él quien enrojezca, parece encontrarlo divertido. Y juega.

-JJ, ¿de qué me estás hablando?

Y JJ podría gritar de frustración si no supiera que eso divertiría enormemente a Reid; al fin y al cabo, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con Morgan.

Y al final pasa lo que tiene que pasar.

Tanto no tocarse, no hablarse, no mirarse lleva a que, cuando se encuentran juntas en los baños de la BAU por accidente no puedan evitarlo.

Prentiss empuja a JJ contra la puerta del baño, y en su defensa hay que decir que JJ trata de hacerla entrar en razón:

-Estamos en el baño de la BAU, Emily. Dijimos que aquí no.

Pero tampoco insiste demasiado porque lleva todo el día viendo a Prentiss de reojo y ahora ella le está besando con fuerza aprisionándola contra la pared del baño.

_E intentan abrir la puerta._

Se separan rápidamente y se ajustan la ropa antes de dejar a quienquiera que sea pasar.

_Y resulta que es Morgan._

Se ríe al ver sus expresiones avergonzadas y los labios rojos.

-Tranquilas, Reid me lo dijo.

Prentiss alza la ceja y mira a JJ. Ésta se encoge de hombros y parece no darle más importancia, pero lo cierto es que cuando pille a ese imbécil de Spencer Reid va a hacer que se acuerde de ésta.

_Maldito bocazas metomentodo. _

Y frunce los labios con un mohín tan adorable que Prentiss está a punto de besarla, sólo que no, porque está Morgan delante y una cosa es saber y la otra es _saber_.

-Se lo dijiste a Morgan.

Y bajo la aparente calma hay un cabreo tan evidente que a Reid ya no le quedan más ganas de bromear.

-Pensé que tarde o temprano lo sabría y que no os importaría, lo siento.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?

Y ni siquiera está segura de porque le molesta tanto que lo sepan.

-Nadie, sólo Morgan.

Y a Reid no le da tiempo a añadir nada más porque JJ ya se pierde entre las mesas. _Enfadada._

Dos días y ante la mirada atónita de Prentiss no parece quedar nada del enfado de JJ con Reid.

Están los dos sentados en la mesa de Reid y JJ se ríe con algo que Prentiss no alcanza a escuchar.

Observa los ojos entrecerrados de JJ cuando echa la cabeza hacia atrás entre carcajadas ante algo que Reid le está explicando, y se sorprende a sí misma ante la falta de celos, quizás es porque reconoce eso de lo que tanto ha oído hablar.

_Amor fraternal le llaman._

(Luego por si acaso, Prentiss interrogará a JJ sobre su amistad con Reid, no porque esté celosa, en absoluto. Es por puro método científico, confirmación.)

Y se siente mucho más tranquila cuando JJ le aclara entre besos y lametazos que Reid es como un hermano.

_Pero tampoco piensa mucho en ello porque Jennifer la está besando justo ahí._


End file.
